There's No Denying
by Tinkerbellhp07
Summary: So anything about me in that diary? James asked me.Only the part that says,'Die Potter Die' I grinned.A story about me, written by me. Lily Evans
1. Diary of a Witch

**There's No Denying**

**Summary: "So, anything about me in that diary?" James asked me. "Only the part that says, 'Die Potter Die'" I grinned.**

**Chapter One**

**Diary of a Witch**

I've hit an all time high of loser.

On one of the sunniest days, at a _Wizarding_ school, kids are chatting, joking, hexing… what am I doing?

I, Lily Mae Evans, am sitting under the Oak tree, away from friends (I'm not a total geek, I do have friends…) but they're over there chatting and giggling…

I'm writing my life story. So would you like an about the author? Sure you would. You do or else you'd be reading someone else's autobiography of their life as a witch, at magic school, with magic abilities, with evil Dark Lords… no this isn't Star Wars. It's Hogwarts, it's magic… it's me. So you read this, or read another story, take your pick.

Let's see I'm Lily. (Obviously.) I'm 17, highly sarcastic, and love to laugh. No this isn't a dating add… just me. I'm in my last week of school, at Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Boo! I'm a witch. Cackle. Cackle. I have horrible flaming auburn red hair, my eyes are ok- they're incredibly green. My best feature, so I'm told… I'm short, lanky, and pale… oh yea. My friends? Yea, they're the most beautiful people in the world.

Taylor. Beautiful, punky, hardcore, sought after Tay. She's amazing. She's slightly taller than I am, short dark hair with unnatural blonde, and the whole "Threaten me and I'll kill you" thing going on- guys love that. She's the most protective person I know… ok. So that's a lie.

Erin, Erin is definitely something. She's not the prettiest girl, nor by far the ugliest. She's an airhead… but the funniest girl I know. I've voiced more than once she should be an honorary member of The Marauders… any way. She's a stick, she's blonde, slightly buck-toothed, but she'll kick you butt in Potions.

There's Jessie and Paige, the twins. They're not identical thought- thank Merlin. They're smart, giving, and eye catching. They're simply amazing. Jessie is short, with blonde and red hair… and always smiling. Paige is much taller, with light brown hair and always laughing.

I know what you really want to hear about… the boys. I will admit, that in the last six years, Hogwarts has become a breeding ground for gorgeous guys. Like the Marauders: heavenly light shines down :.

Remus. Remmy. My werewolf Marauder who's an unmistakable heart breaker- honestly. He's a doll.

You see, Remiss used to be _my_ heart breaker… sort of. I was in serious like of the beautiful creature. Though after two years of prefect duties, I see he's not interested, and I slowly came to know him as a brother, not a lover. He's my best guy friend though.

Petey Wetey. Peter Pettigrew is not handsome, he's not overly intelligent, and he's not very funny… but he's my friend. He's short and tubby… okay, so the boy borders porky… but he's a sweet little porker.

Bring out the camera and no autographs please. It would only inflate the all ready inflated head of young Sirius Black. Sirius, god of woman, god of mischief, blah blah. I'm sure you know about hi and his gorgeous-ness. Him and his beautiful black hair, glowing eyes of laughter and beautiful body. The girls love him; the guys want to be him. He's one of my best friends, and is known by everyone… probably most popular... tying with one…

James Ian Potter, a major character in my life. I don't hate him, contrary to popular belief. He's not my favorite person, and we often get into yelling matches, (which I win…) but though he's not my favorite- he is certainly everyone else's. Minus the Slytherins of course. James has the whole messy hair, dark, sculpted by God thing… yea.

So what? He's got a thing for me. Drop dead Potter that's my motto. Now, I did hate him, with the power of a million suns, with all the loathing available for me to feel, but earlier this year we came to an… "agreement." I said I'd attempt to be his friend, if he stopped being a bullying toe rag.

I know he's trying… and sometimes I even, perish the thought, enjoy him… but not like that. I denied James Potter; yea you can kill me.

Now that introductions are over… so I'm Lily. Prefect, top student, charms (the subject not talent,) ruler, have the best friends in the world, lover of music, and writer at heart. I may have small sarcasm and anger problem, but we'll get there when that door opens. Probably very soon… since I'm being approached by James right now…

Let me finish… life through my eyes? Sure. No denying it. And even… oh Lord.

"Lily!" James smiled.

"Yes, Potter?" I looked up from my notebook.

"How are you?" James continued to smile his God given smile.

"I was doing fabulous." I grinned with gritted teeth.

"Was? Would you like me to leave?" His eyes looked hurt. I sighed.

"No, have a seat Potter." I patted the ground beside me. He hopped down with a smile.

"How do you think Charms went?" He was referring to the exam we had earlier that day.

"Aced it. You?" I grinned, it was a widely known fact Charms was something James wasn't the best at. He almost couldn't handle it.

"Yea, yea. As long as I'm second to you." He rubbed his hands through my hair violently. I clenched my notebook and went to stand.

"So, anything about me in that diary?" James asked me.

"Only the part that says, 'Die Potter Die'" I grinned.

"Ah yes, yet another normal day…" I heard James sigh and I tried to hide my laughter.

**A/n: Yep. I think I like this, I vowed to myself I wouldn't post this story until I had at least 5 chapters written… so I didn't just drop it like I tend to do with other things.**

**I don't own anything. Duh. Don't say I'm trying to steal any ideas. The new characters are mine, the plot is roughly mine… being as it's hard to be totally original anymore.**

**If you like it, please read it, comment me, let me know!**

**If you don't… it's better not to tell me… or I'll get sad.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Home Again

**There's No Denying**

Disclaimer: This is for every chapter. I don't own anything. Nothing. Zip. Notta. Okay? Okay.

**Chapter Two**

**Home Again, Home Again**

Exams are finally over, it's the last day of school and I'm ready to go home. Ok, that's a lie, I'm ready to see my mum and dad, but not my Spawn of Satan sister. I'm a muggle born, so my parents pretty much adore me, and my sister thinks I'm a freak. Hooray for hateful siblings.

The Marauders are planning something for the feast tonight, their end of year Prank. It better be good is all I can say. Hey, I may be a prefect, but I love a good joke as good as the next guy. Taylor's been bugging me about spending the summer with her, she wants to "make me over", because apparently I don't dress cute enough. I like my jeans and vintage t-shirts very much thank you.

"Lily!" Taylor called.

"What?" I called from inside our dorm room.

"Get your novel writing arse down here right now!" I heard Erin yell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I walked into the Gryffindor common room to find my four best friends lined up against the back of the red couch, standing with four very attractive guys, okay well four guys, three attractive ones… poor Peter. They were all smiling innocently.

"I refuse to take part in the prank." I said stubbornly folding my arms across my chest.

"Lily! Please… we need five more people!" Sirius whined, putting on a perfect puppy dog face.

"No! I'm a prefect Sirius! I can't!" I explained.

"Moony is a prefect!" Peter piped up, looking back at Remus, Remus grinned.

"Remus is also a Marauder." I smiled.

"Really? Remus a Marauder?" James said sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh. I scolded him with my eyes.

"Look, just help them out. It's one of the last times we can do this." Erin started. I smiled.

"You just need to join their little club Erin, you're as bad as them." I told her. Taylor laughed.

"No, I'm pretty sure Erin wouldn't do half of the stuff they do, they're little porkers. But! You can help us and feel better about yourself! It'll be like… a gift to the community!" Taylor smiled. I shook my head.

"A gift to the community? A gift of what? Green slime and chicken feathers?" I exclaimed.

"Lily darling, that was fourth year." Sirius looked so well, serious. I laughed.

"Lily, I'll do anything, please!" James got on two knees.

"Anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh oh." The group chorused.

"You can't ask me out, ever again." I smiled, and James' smile fell.

"Impossible." He gasped.

"Then no help from me." I shrugged.

"Wait! I'm sure we can work something out!" Sirius begged. I pretended not to see the hurt in James' eyes.

"How about, James can't ask Lily out… until she asks him, to ask her out?" Jessie suggested. I grinned.

"That's never going to happen." I explained.

"Then he'll never ask you out…" Remus explained. I nodded slowly.

"All right, what's the plan?"

The Great Hall was decorated beautiful. The night sky ceiling was perfect, and the Gryffindor banners around the hall were perfect. As we walked into the hall, the girls swooned over the Marauders; I rolled my eyes, but then smiled at all the guys smiling at us.

"Students! Another year has ended," Dumbledore started and everyone went quiet. " Much grief and tragedy has occurred this year, and I ask you to remain loyal. Remain loyal to your fellow classmates and to your school, stay united. Dark times lie ahead, we can only hope each of us remembers to keep a light on." He looked over his students. Each of us not moving.

"I suppose it's time to award the House Cup. In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 258 points!" The Hufflepuffs and a few others clapped quietly. "In third place, Ravenclaw with 295 points!" The Ravenclaws clapped louder, as did most of the Gryffindors. At this time Remus nodded at us, everyone removed their wand from their robes and began mumble the correct incantation.

"In second place with 317 points, Slytherins!" The Slytherins hissed at their loss, and the Gryffindor erupted into cheers.

"NOW!" James yelled.

Fireworks erupted in the night sky ceiling, and red paint poured over the Slytherin table. Many Slytherin Students yelled in outrage, but before the teachers could calm us down, the fireworks began to spell something out.

"See you Next year Suckers! Your faithful Marauders, and Co." the sign read in read cursive writing. Many students laughed and cheered. I looked to see even Dumbledore laughing quietly. I high fived Taylor, Erin, Jessie, Paige, and the Marauders. When I got to James he just gave me a sad smile and pulled me into a small hug. I pretended not to smell him, and I tried to suppress the thought that he smelt like cinnamon.

Taylor, Erin, and I were seated in a compartment together on the Hogwarts Express. Jessie and Paige had seated themselves with Gideon and Fabian Prewett. We knew it was a matter of time before they began dating.

"So. Lily, when do we get to girly-fy you?" Erin asked with hopeful eyes. I groaned.

"I don't know, whenever mum lets me escape Petunia Hades." I laughed. Taylor looked at me for a long time.

"How about in like three weeks? That would give you time with your parents…" She explained.

"But that's when we're- " Taylor cut Erin off but hitting her in the stomach.

"That's when you're what?" I asked, glaring at Taylor who was definitely up to something.

"That's when we're making you even more beautiful than you all ready are!" Taylor exclaimed smiling. I looked at Erin, who was now nodding with her.

"I'll see… as long as I don't have to see…"

"Prongs stop!" I heard outside.

"Speaking of people I don't want to see." Though I smiled when I said it, and the compartment door slid open.

"Ladies! You didn't wait!" Remus pouted.

"Sorry Remmy, we wanted a good spot." I explained as he sat next to me. A grinning Sirius, a glaring James, and a lost looking Peter then greeted me.

"So Peter, what are your plans for the summer?" Erin asked.

"I don't know, my mum wants me to go to France with her.." He looked at the floor.

"Well that'll be fun!" Taylor said enthusiastically. Peter smiled now.

"I guess so!" He was staring lovingly at Taylor, whom he has liked for years, when Sirius spoke up.

"There's a Ministry Ball next month." He was talking to James. I tried to listen not too obviously.

"Oh joy." James said sarcastically, grinning at his best friend.

"I'm sure we'll have fun since the girls are coming!" Remus smiled, pushing me playfully. I glared up at Taylor who smiled innocently.

"Really? Lily, you're coming?" James looking at me hopefully and I sighed.

"Looks like it." Erin was giggling quietly.

"Brilliant!" James was in a better mood the rest of the way home.

"Lily!" My mother greeted me with kisses and kisses.

"Hey mum." I hugged her tight. I loved the way my mother smelt, like homemade cookies.

""Hey pumpkin." My dad hugged me and I breathed in the smell of oil. He'd been working on the car again. "How's my little writer?" I smiled.

"Writing a best seller." I laughed. I smiled back at my friends who waved, I even smiled at James, who grinned goofily at me. I tried to push the thought of cinnamon out of mind.

"Lily, darling, time to get up." I was awoken by my mom.

"Why? It's early." I groaned.

"But your leaving for Taylor's in an hour."

"WHAT?" I jumped out of bed, having not packed anything, I was slightly frantic.

"I need clothes, shoes, toothbrush, make up, oh! I NEED A DRESS ROBE!" I was almost in tears.

"Lily. Calm. This came this morning." She was smiling as she handed me a wrapped parcel. I looked at her questionably.

"What is it? Who is it from?" I asked her, she just shrugged. I looked gently peeled open the paper, and I gasped. A beautiful white silk dress fell out of it. I picked it up in awe.

It was long, a princess dress. I tried it on to find the sleeves felt beautifully; it was tight around my bust, but flowed smoothly off my hips. It was the most beautiful dress ever. There was a note; I picked it up slowly.

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'm so happy that we've reached the point we have. I know I'm not your favorite person, and you're probably not excited about seeing me today, this is for the Ministry Ball, my mom helped me pick it out. Please don't say you can't accept it. It's going to look lovely on you._

_Your friend,_

_ James Potter_

"Who's it from dear?" My mom's eyes were almost bouncing out of her head.

"James." I breathed. "James Potter."

"Some guy." She kissed my head and walked out, leaving me to stare at myself in the mirror, twirling in my dress.

"Lily! You're friends are here!" My dad called, I ran down the stairs, and jumped into Taylor's arms. She laughed, and I realized there was more than Taylor in my living room. My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Hello Evans."

"Hi James."

**A/n: ok, so its terribly short. Forgive me? Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Jessie- You are the greatest.**

**Marauders rock- Indeed, the Marauders do rock. And thanks.**

**Hoolihoopgrl131- I hope you enjoy how this turns out. Thanks for reviewing!**

**i-am-invisible- Aw, thanks so much.**

**Shivering Smile- Thanks for reading!**


End file.
